


Love Struck: Various Creepypasta X Reader

by Starlexxis



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, AND LEMONS TOO, AS WELL AS FLUFF, Animatronic Reader, Arguments, BEN and Jeff argue to much, BEN is a bully, Because you people are sick, Bed Sex, Betrayal, Blood, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheating, Clockwork dates everyone but Toby, Creepypasta, Creepypasta Reader, Dancer Reader, Dead reader, Death, Death hugs from Slenderman, Face Sitting, Female Reader, Fights, Five nights at Freddy's crossover, Foursome, French Kissing, Friends deceive one another, Hugging, Hurt and comfort, Jane loves Liu, Jeff is jealous of Bloody Painter, Jeff wants to kill Jane, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lemons, Lies, Living room sex, Loss of Virginity, Lots of other Readers, Multi, Pinkamena cooks some cupcakes, Pinkamena is scared of FlutterShed, Proxy Reader, Rainbow Factory, Reader is the smartest in the friend group, Sex, She also hits on the reader, Singer Reader, Stay outta fluttershy's shed, Tears, Threesome, Toby is Rude, Toby is also an awesome security guard, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Reader, and also nervous about weddings, and mud, but Liu friendzones her, depressed reader, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlexxis/pseuds/Starlexxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my sexy nerds! Welcome to your doom! A book where creative creepypasta x reader inserts come to life.</p><p> </p><p>READER INSERT ONLY!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Requests: Closed</p><p>Prompts: Closed</p><p> </p><p>Don't be afraid to ask for a one shot! I'll happily (and lazily) make them!</p><p> </p><p>Readers can be anything such as a Cross Dresser, Neko, Demon, Angel, and so on. The choices are unlimited! Even as far to genderless.<br/>I can write yaoi and yuri as well as angst, fluff, and lemons.<br/>Whatever floats your boats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not what he seems (Bully BEN Drowned) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) comes home with a black eye and needs to learn to hide it from his mother-he succeeds-and uses the park as an excuse to avoid her?  
> What happens when BEN is there waiting for reader at the destined area? What hidden feelings will be revealed?

A teenage boy ran home, hot tears gliding down on the surface of his cheek and (color) hair bouncing. He didn't care if his legs started burning. He just wanted to escape that prison he called school and those inmates they held. 

That boy was YOU! 

Oh how you despised that place so. Everyday you were constantly picked on and beaten by your own classmates and it was all thanks to HIM. 

At first it was just constant teasing and mockery but then it turned into a whole new level. Before and after schools beating. Sometimes during the day! 

(Name) wanted all the pain to go away but he doesn't dare to try to cut or commit suicide. He doesn't want to worry his mother about his mess, besides he is already getting hurt at (School name). Why add even more pain? 

(Name) had been hiding his bruises from his mother by wearing sweater or so over it, but that only made her a little suspicious. 

Today was different though. (Name) had gotten a black eye after school, panicking about his mother finding out and his bullies. The (color) haired boy didn't want her involved.

Soon, the teenager made it home. He immediately unlocked his door with the (key/password/etc.) and rushed inside, of course closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he got in, he heard his mom humming in the kitchen, making the (color) boy nervous.

Almost immediately, (name) rushed to his room, slipping past his mother who soon noticed her son's presence. "(Nickname), honey? Is that you?"  
"Yes, mom!"  
"Oh, good! I'm heating up some dinner from last night. It should be ready soon!" She cheered.

(Name) felt his heart stop. 'What am I gonna do!? I can't let her see me like this!!' The teenager paced back and forth, thinking of a plan to hide his eye. 

"(Name)? Come down here! Dinner is almost ready!" 

'No no no no no! What am I gonna do!?'  
"(Name)?" His mom called to him, her footsteps echoing in the hall his room is in. Without thinking, the male leaped forward his counter and pulled out his sunglasses he had gotten last summer. As if on cue, his mother walked in his room. She just giggled at the sight of him. "(Name). Are you really wearing that for dinner? It isn't necessary." "I just..uh.. well.. you see.. I'm just getting ready to go to the park early.. yah! I was planning on going to take a stroll and I didn't want to get ready after dinner. So I thought 'why not get ready now so you can go right away after dinner?" He spoke almost rapidly

(Name)'s mom gave him a funny look but shrugged it off and replaced by a smile. "Come on, (Name). (Favorite dinner) is ready."

~Timeskip of (Name) jogging to the park~

The sun was nearly down but stood still high in the sky. It made him feel... calm for once. Not having to worry about school work, the snotty girls, the teachers, but most importantly, not having to worry about HIM.

Oh how he enjoyed the light breeze and the lullabies nature sang. Somewhere where he belonged and was accepted no matter how ugly. 

Until it was interrupted by a menacing hiss

"Hey! Fuck Tard!"

Oh no!

It was him!

 

It was BEN Drowned!


	2. Not what he seems (Bully BEN Drowned) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) comes home with a black eye and needs to learn to hide it from his mother-he succeeds-and uses the park as an excuse to avoid? her.  
> What happens when BEN is there waiting for

(Name)'s P.O.V.

Run  
That's the first thought that appeared in my mind. Without hesitation, I sprinted off a different direction away from BEN. As I ran, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It pounded so hard that I was surprised it hadn't popped out.

My legs started to burn and it hurt to breath, causing me to slow down but I kept running.  
I was exhausted but I wanted to get out of there. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps that weren't mine behind me.

"Quit running!" The voice of the footsteps yelled. I knew all to well that it was BEN's, causing me to just run faster. After what felt like decades, I begin to trip over my own feet and landing on my stomach, giving BEN the chance to pounce on his prey: me. I struggled to get but fate had different plans and I ended up on my stomach again.

I could feel a presence standing above me as it releases a low chuckle. A mischief chuckle, causing me to whimper.

~

BEN's P.O.V.

Hearing (Name) whimper underneath me gave me a tug at my heart.

Oh how I hated seeing him in these states but it's not something I can help. Yes, I regret hurting him but everytime I try to come and confront him on the matter, my friends are always nearby.

Today is different though. I was strolling through the park to get relieve some stress, That's when I saw HIM there! My heart beated faster as I saw his shiny (color) hair. Oh how I wanted to tangle my hair through those beautiful (color) locks. I walked calmly up to him, wanting to be careful.

"Hey! Fuck Tard!"  
I could hear my heart crack as those words slipped from my lips. That wasn't what I meant! I didn't want to hurt him! I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!  
I realized as soon as (Name) noticed me, he took off running a different direction. I took no time to run after him but (Name) was faster then me. A lot faster. Now I really regret skipping out in Athletics all the time. My body began to ache and I felt like collapsing in my spot.

As if by a miracle, I could see (Name) not to far ahead of me suddenly tripping over the floor. I grinned to myself as I sped up despite the pain I'm in right now and lack of air I'm recieving. I stood over the (color) haired male, chuckling. To my dismay, it came out more eerie then relieved.

Here we are now, with me standing over him and him on his stomach. I never did understand why he never tried to fight back.

~

Third Person P.O.V.

BEN let out a heavy sigh and stepped away from (Name) while running his hand through his tired, blonde hair. Afraid to move, (Name) layed on his stomach on the ground. "(Name)." The said boy didn't move. "You can get up. I'm not going to hurt you." These words suddenly hit the male like a ton of bricks.

"What?" (Name) was now thinking he was probably just hearing things. The boy soon turned so he was sitting on his rump and the first thing he see's is a small hand reaching out to him. He traced the owner's hands and arm to find it was BEN. (Name) just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hesitantly, (Name) accepted and took his hand causing BEN to grin. Not a bloodthirsty grin but a sweet grin. The blonde pulled him up right away then pulled him into a hug, catching the other boy off guard. When BEN broke the embrace, he gave (Name) a sad smile. "I have a lot of explaining to tell you." He said as BEN pulled himself completely away from (Name) and headed to a different direction. The (color) haired boy stood there, dumbfounded but soon jogged up to the link look-alike. "What do you mean?"

BEN just looked at him and sighed. "Listen. I know my friends and I have harmed you a lot lately. It's unforgivable." (Name) eyes widen slightly and broke his gaze from the elf. "I just want to let you know I am not who you think I am." The (color) hair boy looked to the other boy beside him and could see he was nearly on the edge of tears. "What?" was all he could say. BEN looked back at him, blinking his beautiful ocean eyes. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I knew it was wrong but my friends pressured me, no matter how much I protested." His voice trembled. (Name) could feel his lips quiver and eyes burn. Soon, the blonde clinged onto the (color), sobbing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really am sorry! If I could, I would change the past!"

BEN spoke rather rapidly that (Name) couldn't understand him one bit but he held the blonde in his arms. His shoulder was getting soaked with tears but he didn't care. BEN soon calmed down and backed away from his shoulder but still held in (Name)'s arms. Soon he felt a soft hand stroke his hair ever so softly.

"I forgive you"


	3. Arranged Wedding (Jeff the killer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Jeff from his point of view and how he feels about getting married to the woman of his dreams.
> 
> (Name)
> 
> P.S. That's you!

Third Person P.O.V.

Jeff was sweating more then usual and butterflies were roaming in his stomach. But in a good way!  
Each of his creepypasta friends (and rivals) were sitting in a row on benches. 

Where were they you ask? They're in an alter waiting for a special someone! 

Jeff stood their patiently, making the butterflies worst. What if he messes up on this bid day? Will that special someone hate him for such a mistake? Impossible! He promised himself that everything would be absolutely perfect! 

As if on cue, the door was slammed open and Sally was holding a basket of multicolored flowers, signaling everyone to stand. Following the child, the most beautiful girl walked in. Her (length) (color) hair was put into a bun (if you have short hair then leave it alone). She wore a strapless dress with a shade of (favorite color), a matching long veil, dangling earrings with a (favorite gem) decorated inside them, and she held onto a bouquet of (favorite flower).

Jeff grew even more nervous when she was walking towards him. Slenderman, who stood behind the killer, put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything will work in the end. The (color) haired girl finally reached Jeff and stood across from him in front of Slenderman. Jeff got a better look at dress and gawked. 

"(Na)-(Name). Yo-you look s-so beautiful." He choked out, causing the said girl to giggle happily. The two turned their attention to Slenderman, who read them about their future promises. (Name) was recording everything the faceless man had to say but Jeff on the other hand couldn't get over the fact that this was happening all now.

He was surprised that the (color) girl actually accepted his feelings.  
Through every hug, kiss, and date, here he is with the love of his life taking one of the biggest step. It kept replaying in his head. When Jeff got down on one knee with a ring in his hand, showing it to (Name). The thought just made Jeff fuzzy on the inside.

"Jeff." Slenderman snapped Jeff out of his thoughts, making the killer smile nervously. The faceless man 'glared' softly at him and cleared his throat. 

"Do you, Jeffrey Woods, take (Name) to be your lawfully, lovely wife?"

Jeff began to feel his heart pump faster and the butterflies were now flying violently. He glanced over at (Name) who had hope written inside her eyes. 

"I d-do." He stammered out, causing his future mate to chirp out silently but happily.

Slenderman soon turned his attention to her "And do you (Name) (Last Name) to be your lawfully, long husband?" 

"I do." She replied immediately. The faceless figure nodded towards Jeff "You may the kiss the bride." (Name) turned towards Jeff, a smile plastered on her face. Jeff took a step towards her and stroked her cheek, lovingly. 

The killer soon placed his lips upon hers in a sweet kiss. He could clearly hear their friends going wild in the background. Jeff soon pulled away and smiled at his newly made wife, earning a smile back from her.

"I love you, Jeff." (Name) whispered.

The butterflies flew away and his tension subsided. His smiled grew wider (if possible). He brought her into another kiss and whispered to her,

"I love you too, Mrs. Woods."


	4. Midnight Cuddles (Bloody Painter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) has a terrible nightmare that involved a certain serial killer with no eyelids, a cut-like smile and white skin. During her mini panic attack, her boyfriend, Helen (also known as the infamous bloody killer) is there to comfort her with just hugs.

(Name) was hugging her knees in the corner of a dark alleyway. Hot, sticky tears streamed down her cheek.

Blood. Blood was everywhere.

The dark figure stood in front of her chuckled darkly. His permanent smile shooting fear in her heart. Behind the man lied Helen, her boyfriend.

He got injured while trying to protect the (color) haired girl. 

"P-please don't h-hurt her." Helen coughed out. The stranger only chuckled in amusement and only walked closer. He dug his pale hand in his hoodie pocket as he continued to stroll closer to (Name).

"If I can't have you." The man pulled out a kitchen knife, making the girl squeak with fear. "No one can!" He screeched, raising the knife.

(Name) wanted to run to Helen and get them both out of here but this madman had her cornered. What's worst is that the man was about to take her life away. 

"GO.TO.SLEEP."

(Name) could feel more tears then before as the man yanked the knife down, reaching in between her eyes where her brain was located.

~

(Name) woke up screaming, awakening Helen who fell asleep beside her. The (color) haired girl began to sob. Immediately, her boyfriend hugged her waist from behind. (Name) turned around and nuzzled her face into his bare chest, soaking it with tears.

Helen ran his fingers through her (length)(color) hair. "Are you alright, dear?" He asked in a hushed tone. (Name) parted a little bit from him and told her everything she encountered in her dream.

When she was done explaining, Helen let out an inaudible growl, knowing very well who's mocking her. Though that didn't matter. Right now his attention was on his lovely girlfriend.

Helen pulled (Name) into another embrace. It felt like centuries until she finally calmed down. Soon enough, her breathing became slow and deep. The boy chuckled knowing that she had fallen asleep.

Helen gently layed her back down, being sure to not wake her up. He kept his arm around her waist as he slowly slipped back to dreamland. 

The two lovebirds stayed in this pose till sunrise.

.  
.  
.

"That damn alarm clock."


	5. An Animatronic Love Song (Ticci Toby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new security guard, Toby has to watch 5 animatronics coming after him.
> 
> Yes, not 4 but 5. Introducing, the new (favorite color) (favorite animal), (Name) who (plays instrument/sings/dances) with the others on stage! Not only that but she's also known to be a little more erratic and cleaner then her 'friends'. Let's all thank Slenderman for this 'loving' job, eh?
> 
> The day when (Name) happens to get a closer look of the hatchet-holding killer, he's depressed and no one knows why but whatever it was, his mood was contagious.

I watch you every night  
and I'm sorry if I give you a fright  
I just want to k-k-k-kill-k-k-kiss-kill-kiss you  
And hug you tight

 

Toby yelled in frustration as Bonnie appeared in the doorway. Instantly closing the door in the bunny's face and returning to his camera. It was near 5 a.m. and he still couldn't find (Name) anywhere!

The brunette mentally cursed to himself. You see dear, Slenderman has found a local job at a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Being the man he is, Slenderman complained Toby of him being lazy lately and hopefully a job will put him back on his feet and find new victims regularly now. It didn't seem to bad or hard to the pale man but he was confident to get Toby to do at least something.  
The hatchet holder wasn't to thrilled about a job but Slenderman insisted considering the position of the job offers is a night security guard. Win win right? WRONG!!  
As if things couldn't possible get worst, Toby had donated his time to listen what the man on the phone had to say. 

-Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Where fantasy and fun come to life!- That is Bulls**t!

 

Now here he is, going on the scavenger hunt for these 'friendly' animatronics. Sure Bonnie is somewhat easy to track down but the newest animatronic, (Name), was almost impossible. Toby growled angrily as he scrolled through the monitor. Once he gets home. Toby's going to have a very strict talk to Slenderman about his new job. That is if he has the guts to confront his boss.  
Toby looked out the left window to see Bonnie had taken his leaving. He pressed the 'door' button and watched as the metal wall before him slide back to it's former position. 

 

Everyday you always say "Hey There"  
Unknowing the heart inside that is showing  
Moaning, motoring  
You wanna keep running  
But my love  
You keep on stumbling 

 

Toby flopped back into his not-so-comfortable chair resuming his search for looking both the female animatronics, Chica and (Name). Shuffling through the camera's, he found Bonnie moved towards the Diner Room. "Creepy motherfucker." Toby muttered to himself. Sure, he was known as a creepypasta along with the rest of the imbeciles he was surrounded with but this was a whole new level. He might take Sally to come and see Freddy as a treat or watch Jeff get stuffed. 

Deep in thought, Toby nearly failed to hear the heavy footsteps coming on his right. Turning on the lights and immediately closing it seeing Chica giving him what seems to be a glare. He couldn't tell, the chicken's eye weren't straight. "Hey there, Chica." Toby sneered. "I'd appreciate it if you and your friend's would walk your ass back to the stage that way I wouldn't have to worry about my life on the line." Chica's glare hardened at the word 'ass'. Such language! This boy needs a soap to the mouth!

 

Lights go out  
Its time to move about  
To see you, dreams come true  
I want to hold you  
Tightly, tonight please  
Stay with me forever  
Oh come on! my night time fella 

 

While Chica was keeping Toby distracted, An (animal) was at the other window watching in amusement. She had to admit, the new guard was kinda adorable with his foul mouth and odd grey-like skin. But who was she to call odd? She was a 'living' robot (hair color) (animal) that (dances/sings/plays instrument/) alongside with other singing robot animals. 

Having enough of this guard, Chica finally left and grumbled something inaudible about 'pizza making everything better'. The guard chuckled in victory and opened the left door. He didn't even check the right door but went back to sitting down in his chair. 'That chair is disgusting' the mysterious (animal) thought to herself. 

 

Please give me a piece of that cake  
Oh I know this party can't wait  
Pi equals none for you  
But the cake is true  
My love, Oh baby  
Its not a lie  
Cause when you walk on by 

 

'5:57, already? This should be easy!' Toby chuckled to himself, unaware of the (color) eyes that stared at him with curiosity. He was much more adorable then the (animal) robot thought. He didn't even wear a security guard outfit like the others did. Instead he wore a strange brown jacket with a blue hoodie, orange goggles rested on his head, a strange mask hung below his chin which ominously looks like a smile and messy brown hair claimed his head. Anyone would've called him rude names but to her, he was creative with his style of clothing. 

Toby growled in frustration again. "Where the hell is (Name)!?", the pasta got up and flicked on the lights on the left side. An (animal) slightly jumped at the brightness and surprising Toby as well to see her there but immediately closed the doors. "There you are, you (hair color) bitch." (Name) was slightly sad at the name she received but stood her ground. This boy wasn't going to boss her around no matter how cute he may be. 

"Scram, (Name)! I'm running out of power!" The male yelled at her. 'Talk about rude!' 

(Name) ignored his orders, seeing in fact he was running out of power. Technically, (Name) didn't want to kill the new night guard nor did Chica or Bonnie but it was Fazbear's rules. If anyone opposes his rules, they'll get scrapped without hesitation. (Name) slightly shivered at the thought of being scrapped. Freddy is the last person you want to mess with. 

 

Everyday you always say "Lets Play"  
With your eyes, there's no disguise  
You want to love me  
Make your mark  
Death due us part  
La La La La  
Though I'm just an animatronic  
Oh my love for you is not robotic  
Be boop be boop be boo boo boop 

 

"Damn it!" Toby yelled. Thanks to (Name) not leaving, she wasted his remaining power on the door. The office room lights went out completely, shrouding him in the darkness. Not that he was use to it already. (Name) continued to stare at him as the guard pulled on his mask and goggles then hid his hair in his hood. He really was quite strange but that liking only increased. 

A cold hand was put onto her shoulder, making the (animal) flinch and face the hand's owner. "I got this (Name), go join the others on the stage." a deep voice said in a soft voice. "Yes, Freddy." (Name) said in a sad tone but didn't refuse. Walking past Freddy, her footsteps echoed through the building, blocking out music box Freddy played. Up on stage, Chica and Bonnie looked at her in wonder. 

"Go away!" Toby screeched at Freddy's lighting eyes and teeth. Never had the brunette seen something like this before, it almost gives him the urge to take the eyes for himself though he might get in trouble with the manager that Slenderman 'befriended' so he could get the job. Suddenly the lights going out completely, Toby didn't have time for his eyes to adjust into the darkness but readied his hatchet anyway. Before Freddy could take a step inside the office, the bell chimed throughout the pizzeria, indicating 6 a.m.

The pizzeria lights turned on to reveal a fleeing Freddy and an amused Toby. The said boy, dropped the tablet he previously held on the desk and took claim of his other hatchet. Retreating to the dining room, he turned to the four animatronics that resided on the stage but his attention was on Freddy. They looked so much more friendly in the light but he still wanted to chop them into pieces. 

"Later, Fazfuck!"

 

Please give me a piece of that cake  
Oh I don't want this party to wait  
Pi equals none for you  
But the cake is true  
My love, Oh baby  
Its not a lie  
Cause when you walk on by 

 

The next night, Toby was in the office with his head on the desk. Chica, Bonnie, and (Name) all stared at him from the halls but didn't dare step foot in the office. It scared them that the foul-mouth security guard refused to check the tablet and make noises that sounded a lot like crying. The three animatronics all shared a worried glance. What could've triggered this act? 

(Name) looked at Chica and pointed to the Dining Area, who nodded in response. Bonnie stared at her in curiosity but only stood at the door as (Name) and Chica left. As both females met each other in the said area, the chicken gave the other animatronic a sad glance. "I feel bad." She whispered. (Name) nodded in agreement. If she had one, her heart would've broken into a million of pieces. "Do you think we should give him at least a gift? This is the first time a security guard has ever been in this position." Chica beamed at that, knowing exactly what to give him. 

Back with Toby, Bonnie never took his eyes off of him. Foxy came by twice but he wasn't running but cautiously walking as he stared at the security guard. They both shared sad glances every once in awhile before Foxy went to Pirate's Cove, not wanting to see the guard. Freddy also came by but didn't say anything. He just stared at the guard. Bonnie was confused why Freddy didn't lash out on him while he had the chance seeing the guard so weak and helpless. Freddy left a minute or two later, muttering something that Bonnie couldn't catch. 

(Name) was walking towards the hall she and Bonnie liked to go and was surprised to see Freddy walk past her. She gave him a look but Freddy didn't dare look back. 'The night guard's mood must be contagious.' Shrugging the thought off, (Name) continued walking down the hall, seeing not much has changed when she and Chica left. Bonnie moved aside, seeing (Name) holding a box of pizza. 

'How could this happen to me?' Toby thought. Last night, he and Clockwork gotten into a bad break up after finding out that she's been seeing another 'victim' behind his back. In anger, Toby removed Natalie's clock painfully out of her eye and decapitated the boy she talked about. Slenderman was more then furious knowing he had killed another pasta, earning him a painful punishment, though he couldn't feel it, by the pale man. His anger only increased and he yelled at his best friends, Hoodie and Masky. Hoodie who's now afraid of him and Masky who's angry at him. Either way, both of them avoid him. 

Hearing heavy footsteps on the left, he immediately turned to find (Name) entering the office with a small box. Faster then a human eye can blink, a hatchet was thrown at the wall beside her as a warning. Startled, (Name) slightly screeched and (color) eyes widened at the guard. Everyone, including himself, knew he could get into so much trouble if the animatronics broke in any way. Why pull off a stunt like that?

"Why can't you and your friends take a hint that I don't want to be bothered?" He hissed. Getting a better look, His cheeks were stained with tears that don't seem to be stopping anytime soon, he had a bruised eye and scars littered his face. This made (Name) want to hold him tight and hug him until 6 but she kept her distance knowing he was armed with hatchets. 

"Excuse me Mr. Guard but my friend, Chica and I just wanted to bring some gifts." (Name)'s said, slightly relieved her voice box wasn't old enough to malfunction yet but still tensed about talking with the guard. If today wasn't an odd day, Freddy would've probably tear out her endoskeleton if she was caught talking with the guard. Toby rolled his eyes. "Funny. Seriously what do you want?" 

(Name) metally sighed to herself and held the pizza box out to him. Toby raised an eyebrow, making his face feel sore, the closest thing he's ever felt close to pain. Hesitantly, the pasta took the box into his own hands. If he's even worth to be called a pasta now. Chica slowly walked in, also slightly scared of the hatchets he held. "What's this for?" The guard asked. Chica looked at him with a stare. "We heard you sobbing, something that no guard has done before. It just made us weak." She claimed.

Toby gave a long sigh. 'They're not killing me because they feel bad?' though he felt somewhat grateful they cared. At least the female's did anyways. Chica turned her attention to the box he held in his grasp and could almost feel the invisible drool. "Open the box." The chicken nearly demanded. Toby glared slightly at her but did what he was told. Opening the box, he found a (favorite) pizza shaped as a heart. 'How do they even manage this?

 

Please give me a piece of that cake  
Oh I don't want this party to wait  
Pi equals none for you  
But the cake is true  
My love, Oh baby  
Its not a lie  
Cause when you walk on by

 

Toby was slightly sad that the girls had to go by the time it 5:58 but he was feeling much better when he first stepped foot into the pizzeria that night. When (Name) had left last, he was surprised to find a (hair color) (animal) plush with matching (color) eyes holding a (cupcake/microphone/instrument). It brought tears into his chocolate eyes seeing the gift she left behind. These tears were different than the one's he had revealed earlier. They were tears of joy knowing an animatronic did care deeply for him after all the things he said. It warmed his heart even more knowing he could trust the animatronic just as much, even if she did try to kill him. 

Hugging the plush closer to him, he feels as if (Name) will always be close to him no matter what. If only other pasta's like her could be just as caring. Toby threw away the empty pizza box and took his hatchets that were wedged in the wall but not before tucking the (Name) plush in his pocket, in fear of it getting damaged. As he finished, Toby walked away from the office to the Dining Area where the animatronics were. On the stage show, the 4 of them looked like they were put on pause like a video game. 

Taking off his orange goggles, he walked towards (Name) and put them on her head. Toby smiled and hugged her, catching (Name) off guard but didn't move. "Thank you for everything, (Name). Both you and Chica have mended a broken heart." With that, he kissed her (hair color) cheek. Toby stepped off the stage and began to head for the exit not before looking back the Fazbear crew. Now (Name) wasn't completely naked anymore, she had an accessory like the other 3. 

As Toby took his last few steps in the pizzeria, no longer to be seen, a smile was placed upon (Name)'s (beak/muzzle/jaw).

 

Everyday I'd Lo-k-k-Lov-K-k-kill to be with you


	6. What Are Friends For? (Laughing Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name)'s current boyfriend-I'm sorry, ex boyfriend- cheated on her with none other then Jane the killer, Laughing Jack immediately welcome's the smaller female into a friendly hug and comforts her.
> 
> Should I mention that Laughing Jack loves her?

(Name) stood there with tears cascading down her face as she stared at Eyeless Jack, who stared back in shock. Jane's grip tightened on Jack's shoulders, burying her head into his bare chest to avoid the awkward silence.

You see dear reader, (Name) decided to leave her 'boyfriend' behind to rip apart a brat for Slenderman. As soon as she arrived back at home, Eyeless Jack was nowhere to be seen. (Name) went on a scavenger hunt to find her beloved. The moment she reached her 'friend', Jane's room, she could hear quiet moaning on the other side.

(Name) chuckled, thinking Jane finally confessed her feelings to Liu. She knew that Jane secretly fangirled over him, trying to always get his attention but Jeff always had to get in the way.

"Jack." (Name) heard Jane moan. That's when the girl froze immediately. Why moan out Jack's name when it was Liu in there with her? Unless it wasn't...

Don't be silly, (Name)! You silly Billy! Why would E.J. do such a thing? He always told me I was the one! Besides! She could be moaning Laughing Jack's name! Right?

"Jane." A familiar voice moaned. (Name)'s eyes widened with realization and horror. She knew that voice from anywhere. And it definitely wasn't Laughing Jack's. 

Luckily, the two forgot to lock the door. (Name) took this opportunity and slammed the door open, not caring if they laid in the nude in front of her though it tore her heart. 

Just as she suspected, Eyeless Jack and Jane jumped in surprise which soon turned to shock to see (Name) there, tears beginning to flow.

Eyeless Jack began to try and reach out to (Name). "W-wait! (Nickname)! I can explain!" Jane looked up at her with pleading eyes. (Name) only squinted her eyes, causing more tears to fall and shook her head in disapproval. "Listen, (Name)! This was suppose to be meaningless!" Eyeless Jack yelled, trying to move closer to her. This only triggered (Name) into sprinting down the hall, away from them.

The (Blonde/Brunette/Ginger/Etc.) could hear various screaming from her now ex-boyfriend but she refused to listen to him.

How could they? Eyeless Jack told me that he loved me. Cherished me. Jane told me she was happy for me and Jack. 

Deep in thought, (Name) continued to sprint past various rooms without realizing where she's actually going. She failed to notice a tall, monochrome clown strolling casually with a yellow plastic bowl of candy. 

He smiled, popping another fresh candy into his mouth. He didn't seem to notice the racing girl headed for him as he was to busy enjoying the cherry flavor. 

CRASH!!

A forceful blow made the clown fall flat on his back and making the bowl of candy slip out of his grasp. Various candy of sorts flew everywhere. The clown stood up on his bum , rubbing his head.

BANG!

The plastic bowl landed on Laughing Jack's head, causing minor pain. He growled in anger, baring his teeth. "THIS MEANS WAR, BEN." He sneered, lifting the bowl from his eyes only to find a (Blonde/Brunette/Ginger/Etc.) girl with red-stained cheeks. Her (eye color) orbs were red and puffy, giving away the fact she's been crying.

Laughing Jack eyes widened in terror and immediately felt guilty, thinking he was the one to make her cry. 

"O-oh my gosh! (Name) I thought you were BEN! I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Are you hurt?" The clown rambled. (Name) began to tear up again but shook her head. "Not physically. But that's not the reason I was crying." She hiccuped out. Laughing Jack immediately wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her into hug. "I hate to see you cry, (Name). It doesn't fit you." 

(Name)'s cheek hinted pink but it was impossible to tell from the tears it was coated under. Then it began. (Name) told Laughing Jack when she went out and came home to a surprising and yet so unpleasant scene of love making between Eyeless Jack and Jane she interrupted. Laughing Jack almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

Eyeless Jack and (Name) seemed so happy together. What drove him to cheat on her like this? Especially with Jane!? Whatever it was, it made Laughing Jack's blood boil with anger and hatred

"and then I-I." She began sobbing again. It broke the clown's heart to see her like this. Laughing Jack gently pushed his clawed hands to her lips, to keep her from continuing. He gently stroked her cheek with his free hand, wiping the tears in process.

"If the man you went out with broke up with you by having sex with another man means you were never meant to be. You did nothing, Eyeless Jack is clearly in the wrong. What I see in you is what he's failed to see in you. Honestly (Name), you're the most beautiful and sexiest killer any pasta would want. Not even Clockwork or Jane could compare. I've seen the way Toby and Masky stared at you." 

(Name) eyes widened. Never had she heard such a speech from a pasta before. Especially from Laughing Jack. The clown realized her confusion and chuckled to himself. "You must be tired, dearest (Name)! Come! Allow me to put you down for the night!"

Laughing Jack tugged on her arm, heading for the opposite hall. Slowly, (Name) began to smile realizing Jack had revealed a hidden side of him only for a few moments but it was still beautiful.

Soon enough, Laughing Jack was already nearing her room. A few more steps and he was already turning on the door knob. The clown gently began pushing the girl onto the bed, laying her down on her back. (Name) was still in her common outfit and covered in blood but she suddenly felt to tired to change into pajamas though she had the energy to kick her shoes off.

(Name) sighed in content and slowly began to drift to dreamland. Laughing Jack took notice of this and made a bold move. He kissed (Name)'s forehead. "I love you (Name). If only you could see that." He smiled to himself."

As soon as Laughing Jack left (Name) to sleep, he fast walked his way to the living room. As always, BEN and Jeff were bickering about a game. "Jeff." Laughing Jack called to him. The smiling boy turned to him, obviously annoyed. "I require your assistance." 

Jeff's annoyed expression was replaced with curiousity. He abandoned his remote, leaving a smirking BEN to come up with ways to cheat.

"I'm here. What are you're two other wishes?"

Laughing Jack only smirked as mischief shone in his eyes. He told the story the way he heard it from (Name), not leaving out any detail. Jeff's hands were clenched into fists and his teeth were grinding with anger. He pulled out his signature knife from his pocket hoodie.

How dare they hurt his other best friend! Laughing Jack began to show his sharp teeth in a terrifying smile as he released low, dark chuckles.

"Are you in, Jeff?" He asked. Jeff's smile widened, if it were possible. He tightly held onto his knife and nodded.

"Finally! I have another reason to kill Jane!"


	7. Secret Admirer (Rainbow Factory Dash, Pinkamena, FlutterShed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) keeps getting love letters from a girl that keeps herself anonymous. He shows BEN, who is absolutely useless on this topic.  
> That following night, he gets not only a letter but an object by Sally-who has seen who the deliverer was-that claims to be the new mailwoman.  
> Whatever that means

"Another letter? You're such a ladies man, (Name)." BEN commented as he finished reading the letter that had awaited in the (brunette/blonde/ginger/Etc.)'s room.  
....Again

(Name) sighed sadly, making BEN give him a slight glare. "What are you sighing about, dude? You should be thankful that you have some sort of secret admirer!" BEN scolded. (Name) could've sworn he heard a hint of jealousy in his tone, but didn't question it. "I don't know how to feel about it though."

BEN blinked in confusion. "What?" (Name) facepalmed. "I mean these letters have been coming in for more then a week now! I really want to know who's been sending these."  
BEN only shrugged, carelessly and turned his head back towards and turned back to his once forgotten game. What help he is, (Name) thought. With a defeated sigh, he got up and trudged towards his room with his head kept low. 

Tonight, the mansion was nearly empty. It was rather nice without the unnecessary commotion that can even drive SlenderMan himself off the edge. Plus the experience of not being bothered by the other pastas was a relaxing feeling that you rarely feel if you live in the Mansion.

"Hey! (Name)!"

Spoke to soon.

(Name) turned his head towards the owner of the  
voice to find Sally with her hands behind her back. The boy smiled at the little girl. Sally was one of the only few tolerable pastas in the mansion, much to Jeff's dismay.

Sally skipped happily towards (Name), a smile plastered on her lips brighter than the sun. Her green eyes twinkled with excitement. That could only mean one thing.

Sally was here to give him a gift. 

(Name) bent down to her level, curiosity began to cloud his mind of what Sally was hiding but didn't question it. Instead he asked, "What is it, Sweetie? Do you want me to join in on another tea party?" Sally giggled and shook her head side-to-side.

"Or does Jeff need another beating?" Sally giggled again and gave him the same response, obviously enjoying this guessing game. "Nope~!" She sang. "Today I'm pretending to be a mailman! Or would I be the mailwoman?" 

(Name) looked at the small girl with a loving gaze  
at her enthusiasm but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the word 'mailman'. The curiosity that once was small began to eat him alive. "From who?" 

"From a girl! I'm not allowed to tell you who though! She said you have to find out yourself!" She squealed excitedly. (Name) eyebrows rose in surprise. This is the first time his 'admirer' sent someone to him with a gift. "Can I see?"

Sally nodded and brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a...


	8. Secret Admirer: Rainbow Factory Dash Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash doesn't exactly like Jeff and BEN (mainly BEN) and refuses to get close to them but her crush, (Name) is always hanging out with them since those 3 are like the 3 musketeers... except with a huge twist.   
> Now Rainbow explains why she's been sending letters instead of actually confronting (Name) in person.

A jar filled with a rainbow substance? That's new.

"Here!" Sally giggled excitedly, handing (Name) the jar. The (Blonde/Brunette/Etc.), hesitantly, took the jar from the little girl and cocked his head in a confusing manner but shrugged. 

Before Sally could walk away, (Name) swooped her up in his arms and placed various kisses on her cheeks making the tiny pasta squeal in surprise yet also in delight. "Thanks for the delivery, Sally." 

As soon as she was put down, she pointed to the jar (Name) had put aside in order to grab her. "I forgot to tell you that's there's a note on the bottom of the jar." With that, Sally skipped off. Her brown curls bounced off her back until they were no longer in sight.

(Name) turned his head towards the jar and grabbed it. Sure enough a yellow sticky note was placed on the bottom.

'To (Name),

Meet me at garden in front of the mansion near 11:45!'

(Name) took out his (phone/electrical device) to find it was 11:01. Time to kill some time by trying to find out who sent it. The (nationality) boy stood up and began making his way down the hall he was previously walking. A jar of rainbow substance? How is that even possible? Then again how is a faceless man possible.

Could it be Jane? Impossible, she despises colorful things.

What about Clockwork? She and Toby broke up like when? 4 months ago? Though I've seen the way she's been eyeing Laughing Jack lately so she's out.

Sally was the 'mailwoman' and she's way to young. Plus she's like a sister!

(Name) sighed in defeat. This was hopeless and decided to dwell on it later. Holding the jar in a tight grip, (Name) began to walk the opposite direction. "I guess BEN would want to hear about this."

Walking towards the living room, the sound of annoyed voices increased in volume. Reaching his destination, BEN was sat in front of the T.V, like always, arguing with the person next to him who had long, unbrushed black hair. Jeff, (Name)'s other idiotic best friend. He wouldn't be surprised if they were arguing about BEN cheating on a video game.

Jeff was first to notice (Name)'s presence and his smile grew, if it were possible. "Hey! (Name)! Why don't you get your ass over here and join me and this lil' bitch in a round of Super smash bros?" (Name) rose an eyebrow. Today was definitely weird. "Why Super smash? I thought there wasn't enough violence on that game for you."

"There isn't!" Jeff replied quickly. Way to quickly. "BEN, here just wanted to compare himself to Link." "Only I can pull off this green tunic, you menace!" BEN hissed at the image of Link, causing (Name) to roll his eyes. Sometimes it payed to be the smart one in this group.

"So you in or not, faggot?" Jeff replied in a inpatient tone. "Sure. One game though, I have to meet someone." Though it was nearly impossible to tell, Jeff's face was written in confusion.

"Who?" BEN's head turned towards (Name) and noticed what Jeff failed to, a jar full of rainbow.... Jelly?

"Maybe your lack of eyelids dried your eyes out, dumbass. He's holding a jar of..." BEN trailed off and squinted at the jar. "What is that anyway?" "Who's the dumbass now?" Jeff sneered and eyed the jar carefully. "Seriously what is that and why do you have it?"

(Name) sighed and ran his hand through his tired hair. "Sally gave it to me and I honestly have no clue yet. All I know is that someone gave it to her and there was a note attached to it." Jeff looked at him weirdly while BEN had a smug grin on his face.

That Bastard

"(Name), is it another gift from your secret admirer?" Jeff looked puzzled. "Secret admirer?" Ignoring him, (Name) ran his hand through his hair again. "I'm pretty sure it is but then again probably not."

"How come I never heard about this 'admirer'?" 

"Let me read the note." BEN extended his palm to the (color) haired male, his red pupils staring back at his (color) orbs impatiently. Knowing BEN won't drop his hand anytime soon, he reached over extending his own hand to reach the blonde.

Immediately, BEN grabbed the note and read it quickly. "Give me that!" Jeff screeched angrily, taking the note forcefully and read it to himself. BEN wiggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner, making (Name) glare at him. "I don't want to know what you're thinking about, BEN Drowned."

"That's where you're wrong there, (Nickname). Everyone wants advice from moi!"

"I've always preferred Slenderman's advice." A passing, bloodstained Masky said. BEN glared at where he once was. "Pssh you would." 

Jeff slammed his fist against the floor and glared at (Name). "Why didn't you tell you had a fan!? What happened to our bro code!?" The (Blonde/Brunette/Etc.) sweat dropped, not wanting to deal with an angry Jeff. "Can we talk about this later and just play?"

"Whatever. Get your remote and prepare for one hell of an ass whooping." Jeff sneered, grabbing his own remote. (Name) turned his head towards BEN, asking for help and received a shrugged in return.

After several rounds of avoiding Jeff's angry hammer on stock life, (Name) held the jar of rainbows and was dressed in (favorite comfortable clothes), feeling there was no point in dressing nice. Why should he?

It was only 11:43, 2 minutes to kill. (Name) looked at the scenery that surrounded him. The decaying fountain in the middle of the garden was covered in vines and water no longer running. Dead leaves littered the tiled floor that matched the fountain. Tall trees surrounded the area and the moonlight casted eerie shadows of the trees.

Any normal person would've called it creepy and haunting but if you lived at the slender mansion with a bunch of psycho's, (Name) was beyond normal. To him, the garden was a beautiful sight to take in.

"Waiting for someone, (Name)?" A voice broke his thoughts. Like a meerkat, (Name) turned his attention to the owner of the voice. Rainbow Dash. Immediately, the boy could feel his face burn. 

(Name) has always adored the speed demon and her creative way of making rainbows. Who knew that the most brightest colors had a dark side? 

"I am. Why?" 

Rainbow Dash immediately looked away, her rainbow hair covering her pink eyes. A slight pink painted her cheeks. Was THE Rainbow Dash blushing? "Because I'm that someone." 

(Name)'s eyes widened as realization begin to hit him. How could he be so blind!? She's one of the only pastas that are capable of making rainbows and that includes putting them in jars. He got caught in curiosity and arguments that he momentarily forgot about his own crush and her capabilities. 

Rainbow Dash glanced at him, taking his shocked and unresponsive face as denial. "I'm sorry, this was a waste of time." She slumped slightly, losing some of her confidence. (Name) immediately put the jar down and slapped his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped both arms around her, bringing her into a loving embrace.

All of Rainbow Dash's confidence began to drain as she felt herself slowly convert into Fluttershy. "(Na)-(Name)! What are y-" Said male cut her off by pressing his lips firmly against her's. Her lips were soft and felt like pillows for his tired lips. The kiss was only a few seconds before (Name) looked at her with a smirk plastered, feeling complete. "I'm the only one who can make you stutter like that."

Rainbow Dash grabbed his shirt, bringing his face closer to her's. "Shut up and kiss me." With that, their lips molded together once more, teeth clashing and tongues dancing with the other. Once they pulled away, a string of saliva connected their mouths. "Why the notes?" "What?" "The notes. You left them in my room. Why?" 

Rainbow pulled away from, breaking the string in process. (Name) whined in disapproval, missing her warmth. "You were always with BEN and/or with Jeff. Those two bozos would've gotten in the way if I were to confess then and there. Especially BEN." (Name) rolled his eyes at that in understanding. "But why anonymous." 

"Well it wasn't that I was afraid of denial." (Name) slightly glared at her. "Okay maybe it sort of was but if either one of them knew, they'd probably make fun of me for becoming soft." 

Immediately, (Name) wrapped his arm around his new girlfriend and kissed her neck. "Never. If they did, I would've kicked their ass." Rainbow Dash snickered at the thought and kissed his cheek.

(Name) began to lead Rainbow Dash towards the mansion, completely forgetting the jar. "Where are we going?"

"I still owe Jeff an explanation."


	9. Secret Admirer: FlutterShed Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is one of the finest killers in the mansion, thus catching Fluttershy's attention. Even though she claimed to have lost her shy nature a long time ago, she can't help but feel speechless around (Name). 
> 
> So when she's Pinkie Pie 'flirting' with him, jealousy soon takes over.

A small unidentified animal corpse lied in Sally's hands.

The skin was missing from the front part to reveal it's skeleton and the organs was located inside it. The sight made (Name) cringe slightly. He's never received any gruesome gift until now.

"Here!" Sally urged the corpse into his hand, blood spilling everywhere. (Name) was used to dead bodies but never something like this!

The boy just continued to stare at the animal in his hands, causing Sally to lose interest and she skipped off without him noticing. 

The sight was truly terrifying and but it was slightly pleasing. (Name) has seen animals being torn apart by Smile dog before but just by looking at the animal, anyone could tell someone carefully pulled back the meat and fur to create something new. 

Standing up to his normal height, (Name) held the small animal in one palm being careful to not snap a single bone. The (brunette/blonde/Etc.)'s feet began to walk towards the living room where BEN once was.

Upon reaching there, two male voices screamed and yelled various curses at one another. Mentally sighing to himself, it didn't take a fool to figure out who the two bozos were. Turning his head to see BEN with their other best friend, Jeff, screaming about who knows what. Not wanting to be dragged into the conversation, (Name) immediately turned his heels the opposite direction and walked away, blocking out the various angry screaming.

Why do I even know them? (Name) thought. 

"Hey (Name)~!" A bubbly voice called out to him. Said male turned to the owner to see Pinkamena, his good friend. She happily skipped over to him, a cupcake in her right palm. "Oh hey Pinkamena. I didn't know you were home," the pink girl laughed at his response and shoved the cupcake in his face. "Silly! I was home the whole time! I was just busy making some cupcakes~" (Name) laughed slightly at her enthusiasm. She truly was a psychopath with some killer cupcakes. Though she wasn't quite as crazy as the (nationality) boy was. That's probably why they made such great partners in crime. 

Pinkamena suddenly slapped her hand against her forehead lightly and continued to giggle. "Oh silly me! I came by to see what you were doing and maybe if you'd like to maybe.." She looked down as if to hide her face. "If you and I could make some special cupcakes sometimes," (Name) looked closer to see a light hue that matched her hair painting her cheeks. Her blue eyes being shielded from the world, including his curious gaze. 

"NO!" 

Before the male could respond, the angry voice roared at them, startling the pair. Looking up, (Name)'s (color) eyes widened in surprise to see another female in a, blood coated, yellow outfit and pink hair that was lighter then Pinkamena's. Her teal eyes dilated and her teeth were grinding in rage. 

Fluttershy 

Pinkamena looked slightly scared at her 'friend'. She waved a hand at her and smiled weakly. "O-oh hey Fluttershy! I haven't seen you since..." She trailed off, only making Fluttershy's eyes harden. "Since you broke into my Shed to steal my chainsaw, bitch." The yellow woman growled. Pinkamena could feel a cold sweat run down her forehead. This wasn't the Fluttershy she remembered. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her live after all. 

Fluttershy's eyes glared holes into Pinkamena's with hatred. Her teal orbs glanced at (Name), making his breath hitched slightly. She truly is one of the most terrifying pasta's to ever live and her paralyzing glare only makes it worst. "Is th-there something you need?" Pinkie stammered, also scared of the not so shy woman. Fluttershy's gaze turned back to her's, teal orbs locking with blue one's. She lifted her hand and pointed at (Name), making the male freeze. 

"I'm here to take what's mine!" With that, Fluttershy stormed towards him and grabbed his wrist. She yanked at his wrist with force, making him stumble towards her. Pinkamena watch them disappear from the hall, a small smile on her lips. She cupped her hands around her mouth and faced the opposite direction. "Dashie! It worked!" A rainbow-haired woman came out from behind the walls, her arms crossed and sad eyes but bore a smile. "Thanks for everything, Pinkie."

Pinkamena growled, giving her a menacing glare. "It's Pinkamena to you, Dashie," She only rolled her eyes in response. "How do I make it up to you? You really saved my ass. Any longer and Fluttershy would've cut me in half again." The pink haired girl smiled widely, blue eyes shining brightly. "Get me a date with Jeff and we'll call it even!" 

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes again but stuck out her hand. "Deal." Pinkie immediately grabbed her hand in her own, shaking it rapidly. When Pinkamena had finally left, Rainbow Dash sighed sadly. "I just hope the love of my life is with the right man." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"How dare she! How dare she!?" Fluttershy roared with anger, continuing to drag a whimpering (Name) behind her. Her grip was even more forceful then his own mother. Fluttershy's nails dug into his skin causing blood to roll down his wrist. She practically had him squeaking on the floor. "Fl-Fluttershy!" (Name) begged for her attention. The pink haired girl ignored his cries and continued stomping. She didn't even stop when they were outside. "Fluttershy!" He tried again, "Where are we going!?" No response. Instead he got an inaudible mutter with something along the lines 'I'm going to murder Pinkie and devour her brain.' 

After what seemed like centuries, Fluttershy threw (Name) into an unknown area. Stumbling back up, the male scanned his area only to be surrounded by the darkness. The dimly lit moon only helped enough to confirm he was standing on wooden floor. 

"HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE?" Fluttershy screeched at him. The (brunette/blonde/etc.) looked at her in bewilderment. His confused expression added fuel to her flaming anger. He could've sworn her eyes flickered to red seeing her expression harden. (Name) has never seen anyone so angry before. Not even Jane's menacing glare was quite as terrifying as her's. A light suddenly blinded him, his hands shooting towards his face to rub it off. Fluttershy watched him struggle for a moment, her hand not leaving the light switch. 

By the time he recovered, (Name) got a good look at his surroundings. His (color) orbs began to widen in realization. 

Animal corpses surrounded him.  
Most were nailed to the wall while the others were littered across the floor.  
Some were just skeletons either missing limbs or the whole deal.  
Other pieces were animal parts such as a rabbit's face or a raccoon's tail.  
Various organs were pinned to the wall as well but couldn't tell what they belonged to.  
Various skeletons were nailed as well, some small others bigger.  
Even some of the animals looked like the one small animal he received earlier. Their fur was pulled back and nailed to the wall while the organs laid in the southern regions. He must have dropped it earlier while being dragged here. 

What caught (Name)'s attention the most was the blood that dripped everywhere. It was all over the walls and oozed out from each animal corpse and down to the floor as well. It was beautiful. (Name) has never seen anything like it. Not even Slenderman's or Laughing Jack's kills could compare. Turning his attention back to Fluttershy, he saw that she was looking down almost like she embarrassed. "It was you?"

She didn't look up but nodded slowly as if she was ashamed of her actions. "The cat's out of the bag." 

"Why me?"

(Name) never got to know Fluttershy quite as well therefore never knowing what or how she killed. She was sort of cute after she dropped the whole shy thing but everytime he saw the yellow woman, she was always hanging with Rainbow Dash. Thinking she was completely into girls, (Name) gave up on trying to talk to her. But now?

"Because (Name). I hate the way Clockwork's been staring at you and how much she's been hugging up on you lately. It makes me feel... jealous. Seeing Pinkie look at you with such affection broke my heart. I wanted to be the one that looks at you that way, having you look at me just the same way." His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Yes, (Name) was very aware of Clockwork bursting his personal bubble space after Toby admitted he was gay though being told he's been eyed just about pushes it.

Taking his silence in a bad way, she sighed sadly and turned away from him. "I see. You want Clockwork over me."

Before she could even step away, (Name) grabbed her arm. "I'll admit it, you were very scary earlier but that never effected the way I felt about you. In fact that only increased it. Angry and possessive are always hot in my book." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Fluttershy eyes widened slightly, her cheeks turning dark. She pulled him into an embrace, hugging him lightly and burying her face in his chest. 

"Be mine.." She whispered.

 

Who could say no to that?


	10. Secret Admirer: Pinkamena ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is always dozing off and fails to notice Pinkamena who wants to share her love towards him, making her feel insecure and unsure about herself. 
> 
> Now, it's up to her 5 friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle to prepare her to really express her feelings for (Name).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel bad that I haven't been writing lately but I've been busy with school and I've had writer's block but today, I've finished all my schoolwork and I'm sick so I've actually been writing this all day. 
> 
> I'm a little sleepy so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes you spotted or if you just don't like it in general. 
> 
> -Peace

A (Favorite flavor) cupcake with (favorite frosting) that was decorated with (favorite color) sprinkles coating it lied on Sally's hands. 

It took almost every energy inside (Name) to not eat it right there and then. It was just to tasty to look away from and it practically screamed, "Eat me." The boy could feel his mouth water at the beautiful sight and can already predict the future: stuffing it in his mouth.  
How could he resist such a delictable platter?  
It was as if Zalgo himself has blessed him with a piece of heaven instead of a curse.

 

In other words,  
He desired to sink his teeth into the cupcake.

 

The brunette that stood in front of him began to feel impatient and pushed the frosted treat in his face, making (Name) flinch from the sudden touch, "Just take it, (Nickname) so I can get back to Charlie. I feel bad for leaving him at the tea part all by himself!" She pouted her lips out cutely. The older male chuckled at Sally and her love for Charlie the teddy.  
As soon as he took the (favorite flavor) cupcake out of her hands, the green-eyed girl immediately took off in a different direction. Her little feet moved as fast as they can and her brown curls bounced happily behind her head until they were no longer in sight.

Boy was she anxious to get back to her tea party.

(Name) rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. Sure, he loved Sally to death but there were times where she just NEEDED to throw a tea party for Charlie and herself only. At least it wasn't as bad as Jeff flirting with knife inside his room everytime. Right?

Looking down at the cupcake he held, he was curious as to who could've make it. (Name) didn't recall anybody making sweets besides Laughing Jack but he had an odd obsession over candy (though honestly the (brunette/blonde/etc.) preferred (favorite sweet/dessert) anyday).

(Name) sighed and began to take off towards his room, not bothering to go to BEN this time, knowing that the results would be the same. Like always. Why did he even bother going to the midget for answers in the first place? He could literally track down Slenderman and ask for his advice on woman. Heck, even Toby Roger's advice dipped in extra syrup was much better then BEN's combined with Jeff, yet, (Name) decided to that BEN would be the first person to know about his secret admirer. Sometimes (Name) wondered if he himself was dropped on the head by (Mom's name) at birth.

But he respected BEN. Just not his advices.

Because they suck.

 

~

 

"....Notice me...." A certain pink haired girl sobbed quietly. Once again, (Name) had failed to hear her voice because he was once again to stuck in his thoughts. This wasn't the first time this has happened. She always seems to get the (uncommon weapon) weilder at the wrong time because he always seems to be wandering into space everytime she calls out to him.

Pinkie fell to her knee's, her pink straight hair covered his face. Her piercing blue eyes shut completely as hot stick tears began to cascade down her face. Behind her, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle glanced at one another. Sorrow filling their eyes for their pink friend. Twilight sat down next to Pinkie, putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer, "We're sorry Pinkie Pie. We were hoping this would go better," The purple woman told her, twitching every once in awhile. "It's Pinkamena." The smaller girl growled lowly.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner, "I told you it wasn't going to work, Twilight. Let's face it, your plans and magic don't work quite as well nowadays." Said woman, glared daggers at the light pink haired girl. Her magenta eyes screaming, 'death'. "I managed to help you and Rainbow Dash get together," She sassed, twitching violently, "If I were you, I'd shut my mouth."

Fluttershy scoffed and rolled her teal eyes, "Whatever. I was only here to watch you fail again anyway."  
"You guys aren't helping!" Pinkie sobbed, "All I ask for is the attention of (Name) but he acts like I'm completely invisible."  
"Yeah and all I ask for is for you to stop crying for once but not all of us can get what we wish for can we?" Fluttershy commented. Twilight immediately scolded her and hugged the pink girl closer,  
"Don't worry Pinki-Pinkamena. Your my friend," The purple woman twitched violently at the word, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you...happy. As long as you don't turn haywire and immediately slit all of our throats," Twilight muttered the last few words, which Pinkamena-luckily- blocked out, "Fluttershy and I will make sure of it."  
Again, the Pegasus rolled her eyes, as if in doubt, "What are your plans this time, Twilight Sparkle?"

The purple woman smirked while Pinakmena looked at her in wonder. "I have an idea. Twilight Sparkle always has an idea."

-

In his room, (Name) was currently enjoying the cupcake that had been given to him. The frosting was just right and the cake itself was still warm like it had just came out of the oven to cool off for awhile.

By the time he had sunk his teeth into the cake part, red liquid spurt out from the opening he bit into, painting his (colored) lips a matching color. (Name)'s eyes widened when he felt the sudden warm contact of the certain liquid, thus causing the (brunette/blonde/etc.) pull away immediately due to unexpected 'ingredients'. Licking his lips, it didn't take the male long to identify the liquid that had splattered onto his face.

 

......Blood.......

"My favorite," (Name)'s smile grew wider, almost as wide as Jeff's. He wasted no time in devouring the small treat that was once innocent. Blood was spurting everywhere all over his face as well as left-over frosting and crumbs coated his lips and stuck onto the lovely, red liquid as well. He became a beast at that point. A shark that has gotten contact within blood.

His (colored) teeth were stained with blood and frosting combined while the same substances covered some of his face by the time he was completely devouring the small cake. Bringing his hands up to his mouth and licking some blood that had oozed onto his hands, "Tasty."  
At this point, he just wanted to know who's blood that was put into the cupcake because their blood was quite delicious against his taste buds. He craved more.

So much more then anyone would think. It hit him like a drug and now he's addicted.

Just when (Name) was about to lose his complete sanity, a knock broke him out of his thoughts that had startled him back into reality. Snapping his neck towards the door, a piece of paper was slipped under the crack of the door and several pair of feet ran away from the other side until they were out of ear shot.

Curiosity was known to be one of the most largest personalities a human could have. Thanks to that, (Name) quickly got up and walked towards to where the pure white sheet was put into place and picked it up. Like anyone would've done, he read it without a second thought:

You are  
The one  
I love with all my might  
The one  
I'm thinking every night  
The one  
that helps me makes things right  
The one  
I dream of when I sleep at night  
The one  
I think of when I hug my pillow tight  
The one  
I'm not giving up without a fight.

Your Secret Admirer  
(P.S. Meet me tonight outside near the Cliffside at midnight)

 

Reading this brought a burning blush to (Name)'s face and his heart lightly pounded at the flattery. It was quite beautiful, never hearing this from anyone who had the guts to tell him that they like him. In fact, this poem brought a small smile to his face, his (colored) eyes shining in excitement.

"I definitely can't wait to meet this 'Secret Admirer'."

-

"That was cheesy!" Fluttershy yelled to Twilight, crossing her arms. The purple woman shrugged, "This was something Pinkamena wanted to do. Why can't you respect her decisions, Fluttershy?" "Because Pinkie Pie was always an out of control bitch who whined 24/7 if she didn't get her way. Nowadays, her laugh is even more annoying then before and her hair is disgusting. She still acts like a complete depressed asshole who is the new damsel in distress and we're her knights in shining armor," the yellow woman commented. Twilight rolled her eyes, "I liked it better when you were just Fluttershy who loved taking care of animals and actually cared. Not a complete psycho and jerk who bitches about anyone taking a single step into your so called shed."  
"No one has the right to go in, Sparkle. It's my property and if someone walks in it, I have the right to do something about it."

Twilight sighed in an annoyed tone, flipping her the middle finger. What does Rainbow Dash see in Fluttershy?

"Why couldn't we have given him a poem in the first place to save all of Pinkie's crying in the first place?" It sounded more of a demand then a question.  
"Because, I wanted to try and think outside the box before doing the cliché but Pinkamena wasn't wrong about (Name) always drifting off to space in the most random times. Might as well just give him a sheet of paper to get his attention," Twilight responded nonchalantly though she can't deny it, it was a little stressful to do all the other creative techniques first then moving onto a simple paper with written words.

"I'm sort of hoping this would work now so we don't have to worry about Pinkie Pie crying anymore. I'm sick of her breaking down already and coming to us for help," The 'shy' woman huffed in annoyance, already growing tired and bored of this topic. "Be patient, Fluttershy. Rarity is already getting Pinkamena ready as we speak while Rainbow Dash is keeping a check on the outside and Applejack is keeping (Name) in check without him actually knowing. If the plan succeeds, we won't have to worry about Pinkamena's heartbreak and we can all go back to what we were previously doing," The purple woman twitched a little while Fluttershy rolled her eyes once more.

"Honestly, I have no idea why Pinkie rather choose (Name) out of everyone in the mansion. He's sort of an idiot and doesn't even know that she's the one making cupcakes."

-

 

It was already midnight and (Name) was seated near the edge off the Cliffside. A perfect view of the moon. Sometimes he wished that perfect someone would enter his life so he can share the view with another but until then, his shadow is the only one that sits next to him without a word to be said.

He didn't know how long he was waiting but long enough for him to drift off slowly back into his thoughts, his mind giving him images of how it would be to have the perfect soul mate in his life. One he could call his own.

These images flashing in his head were very relaxing to him but made him anxious, thus he failed to hear quiet footsteps slowly coming in close to where the male was positioned in a comfortable pose. Blue eyes watched him closely, the moonlight reflecting against his features. It made him look like a god of true beauty.

Pinkamena rubbed her hands together to shake of her nervous state and she smoothed out her outfit she made herself that consisted of cutie marks stitched together, wings connected to the back and a necklace made out of unicorn's horns that she collected in the past from previous ponies. She wasn't quite sure of this outfit but Rarity said it was enough to catch the (small/average/large) man's perfect (colored) eyes. This time though, her usual straight, pink hair was pulled back into a bun to reveal most of her face that she hides from the world behind that very same hair.

Was it time to be brave? Is it time to tell him instead of waiting for him to come around? Pinkamena didn't know the answer. She was afraid of rejection, that karma was finally going to get her after killing all of those ponies back when she still lived in sugarcube corner.  
Was she good enough to win (Name)'s heart? Was she beautiful and curvy enough? Or was she to much innocent in her killings compared to him?

"(Name?" Pinkamena was surprised to hear her own voice speak for itself, as if her mind was saying 'enough is enough'. What surprised her even more was that the boy responded by looking at her right away.

His beautiful (color) eyes, his perfect (tone) skin, and the way his (short/long) (curly/straight/etc.) (hair color) hair blew slightly from his face because of the wind. That enough was to make her heart pound faster. She could feel her cheeks burning and her knee's were turning into jelly.

(Name) stood up on his two legs, his (ocean/chocolate/emerald/etc.) watched her closely. His lips curled up into a smile revealing his (sharp/ragged/perfect/etc.) teeth, "Hey there, Pinkie Pie!" Said women's heart pounded faster when he called her by her short name. Sure, she'd get pissed if anyone called her that especially her friends (mainly Fluttershy) but not (Name). No. Not her precious (Name). Usually she'd hurt anyone that called her Pinkie instead of Pinkamena but never would she have a thought about hurting (Name). Only he had the right to call her Pinkie. He was special.

Walking closer to her, (Name)'s smile grew wider at the sight of Pinkie. Sure, they never hung out together quite as often. Heck, he couldn't recall when they even spent time together but he did know something for sure. Pinkie Pie was amazing. He wasn't actually sure how she killed because he never knew the ex residents of ponyville or what they actually did to kill but he knew for sure that Pinkie Pie was probably the best out of her 5 friends. She was beautiful and fun to be around with from the looks of it.

And (Name) has to admit it. She looked pretty hot in that outfit of stitched skin. But he was getting off topic here. "What brings you here, Pinkie?"

'This is it, Pinkamena! Tell him how you feel!' The pink haired gulp as a sentence was suddenly blurted out, "I just came here to see how lovely the moon looks tonight!" (Name) was taken back a little from her sudden burst but smiled nonetheless. He nodded, "I agree that moon looks quite ravishing tonight but that's not exactly why I'm here," Pinkamena's smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed blush. 'Idiot!'

(Name) turned around back to his original sitting spot, making the female slightly disappointed. Her disappointment immediately evaporated when the (brunette/blonde/etc,) turned towards her and invited her to come sit by him with just motions of his fingers. The pink haired girl smiled, her blue eyes twinkled with hope. She walked towards him, sitting by him and readjusting her dress so it won't get in the way, "Tell me, Pinkie. What do you like most about the moon?"

"Well. I guess it reminds me of my first battle with my friends and the day that we met Twilight. That was when we went against Nightmare Moon and found out that we were meant to be friends and wield the power of the elements of harmony. I know it sounds cheesy and how much my friends and I usually argue nowadays but we're still friends. Sure we might have had our ups and downs to the point where we are killing one another but I still love them even if they have changed. We're friends no matter what and our bond is still strong like it was back then," Pinkamena explained to him, her gaze was focused on the moon that lied in the sky. (Name) looked at her direction and smiled, "That was beautiful, Pinkie."

Her blue eyes turned to meet his (color) ones, "Really?" "Indeed. I understand what you mean. I met Jeff and BEN in a single night after those two accidently bumped into me while I was in the middle of my first killing. That night was really important because those two became the friends I'd never though I'd have. Even if they are idiots, they're still like my brother's," Pinkamena chuckled at his comment about the two being idiots but immediately, her face turned seriously, "Actually, (Name). I have to confess to you about something," "Oh? What would that be?"

Pinkamena breathed heavily and gulped. Here goes nothing.

"Do you know that feeling where you wish that you could your arms around someone tight, holding them up close all through out the night? To know that they're there and never away far? To remain wherever they are? That you could press back into their warm embrace , letting them feel your soft and warm touch against their face? That they could shift their hips and press against you tight to feel your body's heat and your lips kissing them light?" Pinkamena asked him, watching his face for any reactions. (Name)'s eyes slightly widened in concern and curiosity but listened closely before nodding gently, "I have my days where I wish someone special to take away my heart at the right moment, holding it cautiously and tightly so that it'll never fall and break."

She continued, "I wish that you could hear my softly whispered song, to lull you into sleep for it's here that we belong," (Name) turned his attention back to her, his cheeks lighting up in a faint blush, "That you could hear me say all you need to hear, as I tell you of my love whispered soft against your ear. So you could feel my breath warm against your skin, as I let my presence beg you to let this true love in," "Pi-Pinkie? What? What are you saying?" There was no hiding now, (Name)'s blush darkened immensely. His heart pounding faster until it felt like his chest was going to burst open. Pinkamena sensed his nervous state and put a finger against his lips to keep him from asking anymore questions.

"I wish that I could hold you and whisper long into your night, never would you wonder then as I held you to me tight," That alone was enough for (Name) to bring her into an immediate hug. It suddenly made sense to (Name) as everything came crashing down into his brain like a brick, "You were the one who gave Sally the cupcake. You were the one who wanted me to have it. You were the one who made it," He whispered, holding onto her for dear life. Pinkamena wasted no time in hugging him back, nodding against his shoulders to his answer.

Pulling away only slightly, (Name) grabbed the girl's chin to make her blue eyes look into his (color) ones. A dark blush both invaded their cheeks as Pinkamena cupped both his cheeks with each hand, "Then may both our wishes come true."

(Name) sealed the deal as Pinkamena could feel something soft being pressed against her lips. The man of her dream's was kissing her and she wasted no time in kissing him back, every single unsaid feeling being spilled through the kiss that felt even more magical then Twilight's magic on her own.

 

 

Another great night was soon added onto both of their lists as lover's.


End file.
